


A Ship of Dreams

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titanic was the pride and joy of the British empire. Deemed “unsinkable”, it was a way out of the crowded European country side and and an escape to a new way of life in America. Five boys, five unlikely boys are thrust together during this seven day journey to a new land. Louis Tomlinson, heir to the Tomlinson riches, searching for a way out of his family’s strict way of life. Harry Styles, waiter and part time thief just trying to make a name for himself. Liam Payne, manservant to a rich, first-class family, hoping to leave them behind in America. Zayn Malik, stow-away posing as an officer. Niall Horan, just a regular passenger, caught up in a heap of trouble. They thought they had seven days to keep their places intact but in reality they had a lot less. What will they do when their lives come crashing down in the middle of the ocean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I personally LOVE the Titanic and this is my way of showing it! You all know how it ends so you might want to keep tissues at hand, just a forewarning (:
> 
> The ships are Louis/Harry and Zayn/Liam
> 
> This is not anything like the movie, except in a few parts. Do not try and compare it to the movie because you're probably going to just get confused.
> 
> Also any times and locations are correct with what actually happened. It's as accurate as possible. Some of the minor characters were actual passengers too (like John Jacob Astor)

_10:00 am Southampton, England_

The ship loomed in front of him and he craned his head up, just barely making out the smokestacks at the top with smoke streaming out of them.

“Louis!” His mum barked and his head jerked forward, sighing at her stern look and he edged closer to her. She gave him a firm look before turning back to the officer of the ship. “Now we have valuable things in there. Our servants will be able to get to our room, yes?” His mum stared down the poor officer who had gotten stuck with first class poor bastard. He knew that his mum wasn’t even the worst of them.

“Your servants will be able to come and go through the designated servant hallways ma’am.” The officer said with a little reassuring nod.

“Good. Come along girls.” His mum sniffed at the officer and ushered his younger sisters onto the gangway and he followed behind, giving the poor officer a sympathetic look. The first class gangway was significantly higher up than the lower classes and he looked down at the steady stream of passengers making their way onto the lower decks. He heard his name snapped again and he rolled his eyes, leaving the last bit of England behind and making his way onto what would soon be his ticket into a new world. His father was already over in America and now it was his and the rest of his family’s turn to cross the Atlantic and what a way to do it. The Titanic was the most talked about thing among all the fancy parlors and was discussed over cigars and brandy. It even excited him too.

The ship of dreams they called it. And he could understand why. Titanic seemed to stand for everything that America was, even if it was a British ship. It was a way the hell off the crowded streets of England and into the wild place that was America. When he thought of America he thought of steely people that worked hard to earn their keep. He thought of freedom and simple joy. He thought of the rolling plains he had seen in pictures with the wild Indians and cowboys. But he knew he couldn’t have any of that. He was meant for a long, dreary life inside smoking parlors, talking boring politics over people he secretly despised.

And he wanted out.

*

“Do you want this trunk up with you as well Mr. Cowell?” Liam asked politely to the gentleman who had gotten out of the carriage.

“All of it Liam.” The man said firmly and Liam gave him a nod before he moved away from the carriage and toward the first class gangway. Liam looked around, a bit panicked because there was no way in hell that he would be able to carry all four, large, heavy trunks up the gangway and into his boss’s room. His call was answered though when a few officers saw the look on his face and hurried to help. With their help, he managed to direct them to follow after the famous Simon Cowell, bachelor who had gotten his name from his father, one of the leaders in the political sphere before leaving his fortune to Simon. He was a bit of a recluse and lucky Liam had gotten suckered into being his only manservant at the ripe age of 18. Perhaps if he had hadn’t had done his job so well he wouldn’t have gotten the lovely job of accompanying Cowell across the Atlantic.

Though he was seeing the bright side of this. After getting to America he planned on leaving and never looking back. Though Cowell was a kind man in the public he was a nasty git at home, screaming and yelling at Liam. It was almost like Liam was his son and he the abusive father. It was safe to say he learned when to duck and to put some nice sedatives in Cowell’s tea.

“My servant will need access to my rooms.” He heard Cowell say sternly to the officer on the gangway.

“Of course sir. He will be able to use the servant’s hallways.” The officer replied simply, Cowell giving him a curt nod.

“Come along Liam.” Cowell ordered and he obeyed without question, the other officers following him with the other trunks. As he got into the actual ship he was stunned by the beauty and intricacy of it. It was like a floating hotel with the highest class. People were bustling all around him but he still had to take a second to marvel at the beauty that was the Titanic. “Liam!” He heard his name and quickly followed after Cowell who led their little processional to his room. More like rooms actually. Cowell had gotten a master suite along with a bathroom and side parlor where he could entertain guest but Liam almost snorted at that thought. Cowell hated people and only pretended when he had to.

“Where would you like these sir?” One of the officers piped up and Cowell gestured to one wall of the bedroom and the officers followed Liam in setting the trunks down and leaving just as quickly.

“Do you need anything Mr. Cowell?” Liam asked, sincerely hoping it was a no because he wanted to get the time to actually explore the ship and find his room before it left the docks.

“That will be all until dinner.” Cowell dismissed him curtly and with a little bow he left without a moment’s hesitation. Cowell was nice enough to actually pay for a second-class room for him. At least the man had some decency. He sighed as he walked down the hall towards the servant hallways. He couldn’t wait to get off this ship and finally be free of that man.

*

“Oi! Niall you prat!” An angry voice called out as he ran hard down the docks, laughing happily.

“You’re too slow for your own good Josh. Must be all that weight you put on trying to impress Mary. It just made you fatter, not buffer.” Niall turned around, teasing his best friend when he finally caught up. Josh glared at him and rolled his eyes.

“And who got the goods? That’s right, me.” Josh pointed at himself and it was Niall’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Just because you got her drunk before you slept with her doesn’t mean she liked you mate.” Niall pursed his lips at him and Josh just pushed him towards the gangway.

“Come on Niall you’re wasting time. The ship’s about to leave!” Josh protested, conveniently changing the subject and Niall allowed it. He ran his hands through his blonde hair, still not really believing that he was about to sail across the ocean to America where the rest of his family was waiting for him. And he still couldn’t believe that he and Josh had actually won tickets to a second-class room no less! Thank god he had been bluffing on that last hand, otherwise he wouldn’t be standing in front of the massive ship.

Josh pulled him along and he handed his ticket proudly to the officer who didn’t seem that impressed. After a quick check from the doctors he and Josh were both safely onboard the Titanic. And he was amazed. Never had he been in something as nice as this before. In reality he should be in the lowest of the low in third-class if we were going by normal social classes. He was just a poor boy from Ireland who managed to make it to England and found his way onboard one of the greatest, no, the greatest ship that was ever built.

“Mate if this is the second-class think of the first class.” Niall breathed and Josh just laughed at him.

“Let’s find our room before you wet your trousers.” Josh teased and Niall scoffed but followed his friend, adjusting his pack over his shoulder. They found their room in the middle of the ship. When they opened the door they found a boy that looked around their age sitting on the bed who jumped at their sudden entrance.

“Sorry mate! Didn’t mean to frighten yeh.” Niall grinned and the boy gave him a little smile.

“Irish eh?” The boy cocked his head and Niall puffed out his chest.

“Loud and proud.” He nodded before doubling over when Josh whacked him in the stomach.

“Not sure if that’s something to be proud of.” Josh grinned at him and he just gave his friend a stare. He looked back at the boy who was looking at them both, obviously amused.

“I’m Liam Payne.” The boy introduced himself. Niall could see now that he was wearing some sort of servant’s uniform. Liam caught him staring and gave him a little quirk of a smile. “I’m Simon Cowell’s servant.” Liam explained and Niall’s eyebrows rose.

“Ooo tough luck with that one.” Niall grinned and Liam laughed, nodding along. “I’m Niall Horan and this is my stupidly annoying friend Josh Devine. Just passengers.” Niall said, still smiling.

“Nice to meet you both. I hope you don’t mind if I took this bunk.” Liam gestured to the bunk he was currently sitting in.

“That’s fine. As long as I get the top!” Niall jumped up on the only bunkbed and Josh shrugged.

“More room for me.” He resigned to the single bed and Niall stuck out his tongue. This was going to be fun at least.

_12:00 pm Southampton, England_

Zayn kept his head down as he walked through the halls. He was rather pleased with himself that he had managed to pull off his plan so well. Sneaking in with the food wasn’t so hard to do as long as he just lied there like a sack of flour. Then of course the real work came in. But again he managed to steal away an officer’s uniform. Now he was Sixth Officer Yates according to his nameplate. But he knew who he really was.

Zayn Malik, just a desperate boy in search of a desperate dream. Now he just had to keep out of the way, pretend like he knew what he was doing and he would make it to America in once piece. Or perhaps he would like the sea life and actually stay onboard.

But all he knew was that he had to get the hell out of England and this seemed like one crazy way to do it.

He adjusted his hat that came along with the tight, stiff uniform. The uniform was almost too small all around for him but he managed. Maybe if he befriended one of the laundry girls he could find a way to trade it in for a bigger one but at this moment he was concentrating on making sure he left with the boat instead of on his way to prison with all his hopes and dreams leaving with the grand Titanic.

His head jerked up at the sound of a loud horn that could only be the whistle of the ship and he felt the sudden shakes of the engine starting up and that initial jolt of movement. It was his first time on a ship and though it was sturdy and large and totally unsinkable he was still nervous considering he didn’t actually know how to swim.

“Officer Yates?” He heard a voice call out and it took him a moment to realize that the voice was calling out to him. He turned warily towards the sound of the voice and saw one of the other officers he had met when he smuggled on board in Ireland after the sea run when all the other officers and crew members joined the ship.

“Yes Officer Trent?” He asked with an arched eyebrow and the other male just gave him a look with a roll of his eyes.

“Did you seriously forget to check the second-class?” Trent asked and Zayn dramatically whacked his head in the gesture of forgetting.

“I’m getting right on it!” He played up the dutiful officer and spun on his heel heading towards the stairs down to second-class. He was supposed to go around, informing all the passengers of the rules as soon as the ship left the dock. He sighed. He didn’t think that when he actually began to pass for an officer that he would have to do the work that came along with it as well. He knocked on the rooms and made his way down the hall until he came to his last assigned room. He knocked lightly and soon the door was opened to reveal a well dressed boy who had the most enchanting brown eyes.

“Yes?” The boy asked and he cleared his throat.

“Hello I’m Sixth Officer Yates. Just informing you of the guidelines while you are aboard the Titanic.” He started before a sudden loud voice cut him off.

“Oi you twat! That hurt!” The Irish voice rang out and a little smile curled on his lips along with the boy in front of him. He found that he liked that smile.

“Guidelines?” The boy prompted.

“Oh! Right! Second-class is not allowed into the first class, anyone caught above their designated deck will be confined to their room for the duration of the voyage. Also if there is an emergency there are life vests located in your closet.” He said with a little nod and the boy in front of him looked nervous.

“What if you’re a servant?” The boy asked a little shyly.

“You’re a servant? For who?” He asked, breaking his script a bit.

“Simon Cowell.” The boy sighed and Zayn snorted.

“Rough luck mate.” He grinned

“That’s what I said!” The Irish voice popped up and soon he was joined by a shorter blonde boy who looked around the age of the other. “I’m Niall by the way. And this is Liam.” Niall grinned and Zayn looked at him to Liam. Liam. That was a nice name. He gave Liam a little curl of a smile.

“Zayn Ma—-Yates” He stumbled over his words, but catching himself.

Liam just grinned at him. “Nice to meet you. Perhaps I’ll see you on deck sometime yeah?”

“Oh right! Yeah you just take the servant’s hallways.” He finished after a lapse of judgment. Liam just nodded and gave him another smile.

_1:00 pm Off the coast of Southampton, England_

Finally they were off. God he couldn’t wait to get away from England. And he couldn’t have picked a better way of getting to America. Just the glittering jewels around him made his fingers itch with excitement. If he played this right he would be a sitting king when they docked in New York. He just had to lie low and strike when the time was right and then his famously sticky fingers could make him rich beyond belief.

“STYLES!” A loud voice bellowed and he winced, pulling his head back out from the doorway and turned around to see the head waiter glaring at him. “What are you ogling at boy? Get out there and serve the damn tea!” The red faced man yelled, thrusting a tea tray into his hands and he rolled his eyes as he kicked the swinging door with his foot and was whisked into the world of glamour and poise.

He would never get the rich. Why did they find it necessary to have tea this early in the day? Tea was normally never served in his home. He could only afford the cheap packages and even then only enough for maybe one cup a day. But still these were the rich he was talking about. Nothing was deemed as too much to them. Besides he wasn’t here to question them, he was just here to take their money.

He walked around to his designated tables, pouring tea, doling out sugar and cream while the ladies gossiped and the poor children they had roped into the tea time sat sullenly, very much bored. He felt their pain but like a good little waiter he wasn’t there to give them sympathy. He was to be seen but not heard. Actually not really seen at all. The rich always seemed to ignore him unless something was wrong with the food, then he was the bad guy.

He made it to his last table and locked eyes with one of the only older boys in the room. In fact he was probably the same age as him, if not older. What the hell was he doing in here with all the ladies? Wasn’t there politics to discuss over brandy and a mid-afternoon cigar?

“Sugar?” He asked politely, doling out the charm because hey this boy was hot and was obviously rich.

“Yes thank you.” The boy responded just as politely, something Harry rarely saw and he was almost a little surprised at it.

“Louis! We do not talk to the waiters! Except for the bare minimum.” The lady across from Louis scolded him.

“It’s not rude to be polite to them mother.” Louis hissed back, making Harry choke back a laugh. “What’s your name?” Louis suddenly turned to Harry and he was now sure that he had a shocked expression on his face.

“Erm Harry.” He said softly.

“See mum. I’m sure Harry would appreciate it if you weren’t so damn rude. God I’m sick of this already.” Louis suddenly pushed back from his seat and left, but not before giving Harry a look that almost made him shudder and then he was gone, leaving him in a wake of a pissed off mother and four little girls who looked like they were holding back laughter.

“Er..I’ll go get more tea then.” He said awkwardly, fleeing as quickly as he could.  
Next


	2. Chapter 2

_April 10th 8:00 pm Somewhere in the English Channel_

The first night had gone well for Liam. Cowell didn’t put up too much of a fuss when he got him dressed for dinner. He swore the man was like a giant baby the way that he couldn’t even seem to button up his vest himself. After a quick fix of the man’s receding hairline, he was done for the night and was allowed to go back down to his deck. He had quickly found a friend in Niall and even Josh though the latter was quieter than the loud Irishman. He was glad that he wasn’t stuck with some strange people that didn’t even speak his language, though sometimes he wondered if Niall was actually even speaking English that’s how thick his accent was.

They had gone to dinner together and the food was surprisingly excellent. He normally got whatever leftovers Cowell didn’t eat and would split them among the maid, Rachel and the chef, William. They got to stay home and look after the manor while he got to deal with Cowell on his own. But he wasn’t thinking about him at the moment. Right then he was kicking back watching Niall trying to flirt with one of the French girls the Titanic had picked up in Cherbourg two hours ago. Josh was sitting next to him and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

“How did you wind up with Niall?” Liam asked after a while and Josh turned to him with a little shrug.

“It was more like he wound up with me. Niall just kinda worms your way into your life without you even knowing and once he’s there it’s like your trapped. But it’s a good kinda trapped you know?” Josh said fondly as he looked onto the blonde boy. “He’s probably saved my skin more times than I care to remember. And I took him in when he had nobody.” Josh shrugged. “He’s my best mate.”

Liam smiled and nodded. He leaned back against the bench that was on the open air deck for the second class and just felt the breeze in his hair. He had never been on a ship before and this was a pretty marvelous way to make his sea debut, even if he was confined to the second-class deck minus the servants hallways and Cowell’s room.

“Hey mate I think the officer is staring at you.” Josh suddenly nudged him in the side and he looked up to find the officer from before making his way across the deck, his hat off and under his arm, black hair disheveled but those hazel eyes practically boring holes into him. He felt a little jump of his heart as—Zayn wasn’t it?—continued walking toward them.

“Hey Liam!” Zayn piped up, taking a seat down next to him.

“Er…hey Zayn, right?” He asked and got a little nod and a grin.

“You remembered. Nice.” Zayn laughed and ran his fingers through his soft looking hair.

“Aren’t you working right now?” Liam asked, a little confused as to why Zayn was actually talking to him. Zayn shook his head.

“Nah I just got off duty. Stole a bit of food and the cook got mad at me. It’s not my fault I missed dinner.” Zayn rolled his eyes and rested his arm on the back on the bench, lightly touching Liam who scooted forward, a bit uncomfortable.

“Well you’re welcome to join us then.” Liam nodded with a little smile, getting another from Josh as well.

“Thanks mate.” Zayn beamed at them as he dug into a hunk of bread and cheese. Liam settled back against the bench once more, gazing out onto the setting sun that looked so pretty on the open water.

*

If there was one meal Harry hated it was the dinner shift. He could handle the breakfast shift. That was just serving scones and coffee to the few people that didn’t take their breakfast in their room. He could handle the lunch shift which was usually light on the men who preferred to take their food in the smoking lounge. He could even handle the tea time which he had already managed to do despite that awkward moment with that boy Louis. Though he did have to admire Louis’s bravery for standing up to his mum. Even sticking around for all of five seconds after Louis had left he already felt the cold chilliness that came from the woman.

But then it was dinner again and for the first time the dining room was full to the brim. Having just left Cherbourg, it was more crowded and the room was buzzing with excitement and glittering with everyone’s best jewels. Harry wished he could be out there sitting with the people that probably have never worked a day in their life while here he was working on a massive ship when he should be relaxing and eating down in the second or third class. But no. He was catering to the rich. As usual.

He brought out the trays of food and placed them in front of the people sitting around the large tables, looking at the food without a lapse in their conversation. Again he felt unnoticed but he had gotten used to that. In fact this gave him an advantage. No one on this ship knew his famously sticky fingers. He was well known on the streets of London and had made a name for himself but after being hounded for most of his life he was tired to the same old streets so he figured he might as well make his way to a whole new country. But he left everything behind and he needed to rebuild his hoard before making his way off the ship undetected.

And tonight was the perfect night to start. He made his way around his section of the dining room, delivering the food, pouring the wine and champagne all the while eyeing what all he had to work with. There were some large pieces that he could very well manage to slip away with but he would wait a bit. At least until the second course was completed and the wine was flowing nicely.

He made it to Louis’s table and was startled to find him seated there once more along with what had to be his younger sisters, mum and another young looking couple. Louis could look anything but happy but he seemed to brighten a little bit when Harry came into view. Harry gave him a little smile and a nod and Louis smiled a bit shyly back, perhaps embarrassed at the scene that he had caused earlier.

“Louis, Mr. Astor asked you a question.” Louis’s mum scolded and Harry smiled softly as the boy tore his gaze away from him to look at the gentleman.

“Sorry sir. Could you repeat that?” Louis asked and Harry bit back a smile as he refilled Louis’s mum’s wineglass.

“I said has your father been training you to take over the family business?” John Jacob Astor repeated and Louis shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“He has sir.” Louis said simply and the rich gentleman sat back.

“Good to know the Tomlinson fortune will be in good hands then.” John nodded, taking a sip of his champagne and Harry almost froze. Tomlinson? As in the famous Tomlinson’s who practically owned half the country? He snuck a glance at Louis and gave him a little shrug.

“Our Louis will be the best you can be sure of that.” The woman who he now knew to be Mrs. Tomlinson smiled over the rim of her glass. Louis shifted uncomfortably again.

“May I be excused? I need some air.” Louis muttered and his mum gave him another one of her famous cold glares as Harry made his way around the table. He finished and watched escaped from the uncomfortable table though a bit sad that he had to leave Louis. He was a handsome boy that was for sure. He slipped back into the back kitchens, but not before he heard a shriek.

“My necklace is gone! Oh George my necklace!”

His eyes widened and he knew that he had to get out, at least for a while.

_April 10th 9:30 pm, Somewhere in the English Channel_

Zayn cheered loudly when Niall began to river dance along with another Irishman, both of them in time with the other. He liked this second-class deck. It was lively with some of the passengers bringing out their instruments and a frantic jig coming out from the overworked strings. Everyone began clapping in time with the movements and the music. Niall winked at the assembled group of misfits that Zayn found himself in the middle of.

To be honest he hadn’t planned on making friends while on the Titanic. His initial plan was to hide low and make sure he was doing a good job playing the part of the dutiful officer. But that had changed of course when he knocked on that last door he was assigned and he found himself roped in with Josh, Niall, and most certainly Liam.

He found himself connecting to the friendly boy who was both a strange mix of confidence and shyness. He couldn’t quite figure him out but he liked it. And he liked Liam. He had found that out rather quickly. He was attracted to the lad but he couldn’t exactly tell him that now could he? So he was content to just being around him.

When the song ended cheered erupted and Niall laughed, bowing a few times before making his way through the crowd toward the group, his face bright red and sweaty but a glint of mischief in his eye as usual. Zayn grinned but he watched as someone bump into Niall and then move away quickly. His eyes narrowed when he saw a quick flash of the face and his heart stopped.

“I’ll be right back.” He said a little distractedly to the boys beside him and quickly followed the person. He caught up to them in one of the hallways. “Hey!” He called out and the person looked behind him, slight panic in their eyes. He jogged quickly towards them and almost stopped in shock.

“Harry?” He asked, bewildered

“Zayn?” Harry narrowed his eyes but then a smile curled onto his face. “Well look at you! Who you passing for this time?” Harry grinned at Zayn who didn’t smile.

“What the hell are you doing on here Styles?” He growled and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Not going to work Malik.” Harry emphasized and Zayn’s eyes were now slits.

“I’m serious Harry. You could be caught.” He replied, something almost like concern dripped into his voice.

“I could say the same for you.” Harry gave him a cheeky little grin, crossing his arms. “Besides these people don’t do very good background checks obviously. London was getting a little dull. Needed some new scenery. What about you? How the hell did you get onboard?”

Zayn shifted a little uncomfortably and sighed. “I smuggled my way on here.” He muttered and Harry’s eyes lit up.

“Nice! Proud of you Z. I think this is your best yet.” Harry patted him on the back and he shrugged him off.

“We can’t be seen together you dolt. Just don’t get yourself caught before we leave Queenstown.” Zayn sighed and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Since when was that even a possibility?” Harry winked before scampering off, leaving Zayn with a bit of queasiness in his stomach as he trudged back to his newfound friends.

*

“Nice job mate!” Josh hooted when Niall finished and grinned at his best mate and the two new people he had already met on the ship, Liam and Zayn who was actually pretty much one of the best officers ever. He always thought of officers being these stuck up bastards who hated everyone that wasn’t first class but Zayn was awesome. Niall bowed to the people who were watching him and shook hands with his dancing partner, giving him another huge grin and began making his way towards his group when someone bumped into him.

“Oi!” He frowned and got a muttered sorry before the person was gone just as quickly. When he looked up Zayn was moving off, looking confused and a bit pissed but Niall ignored that, instead getting a clap on the back from Josh and a big grin from Liam.

“Those French girls were digging you mate.” Josh tweaked his nose and Niall laughed, pushing him off.

“That was pretty amazing Niall. I’ve never seen dancing like that before.” Liam said to him in a bit of an awe.

“Careful Liam, you’ll catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that.” Niall teased and Liam rolled his eyes but laughing. He looked up when Zayn rejoined them, the officer looking a bit off. “You alright mate?” Niall poked Zayn on the arm and the tanner boy nodded.

“Yeah fine. Wicked dancing Niall.” Zayn said with a little quirk of a smile and Niall gave him a dramatic bow and laughed.

“Learned from the best. Best meaning the girls in the neighborhood back home.” He smirked, suddenly a bit weary from the overexertion. “I’m beat though. Anyone care to join me?” He looked around though Zayn was obviously excluded since he didn’t actually bunk with him.

“Yeah I should get some rest. Cowell likes waking up early.” Liam frowned and Niall chuckled, still finding the poor boy’s misfortune funny. The four boys walked towards the room, Zayn breaking off, bidding them goodnight and the three left entered the tiny cabin. Josh crashed on his single bed and Niall clambered up to his top bunk. He shifted under the sheets, not bothering to change out of one of the only changes of clothes he actually owned. He shifted uncomfortably when he felt something digging into his hip. He felt around in his pocket and gasped outloud when he brought out a glittering necklace.

“What the?” He stammered out in shock.

_April 10th 10:00 pm, Somewhere in the English Channel_

Louis roamed the top deck of the ship by himself. He was alone besides the few stragglers from the smoking parlor, all loud and obnoxious and drunk. He sighed and leaned against the rail and looked up at the stars. It was chilly out but he wasn’t that cold. Even if he was he wasn’t going back into that cabin until he was sure no one else was awake. He loved his sisters more than anything but he could barely tolerate his mum, especially when she was around others of their social class. It was like she took on a whole new meaning to monster and he wasn’t sure if he could put up with her for very much longer and it was only the first night. He was very tempted to just get off at Queenstown and just hitchhike his way back to London but he knew that wasn’t possible. Besides he couldn’t leave his poor sisters alone to that torment that was his mother.

He hung his head and sucked in a deep, salty breath. Perhaps America would have a new life for him but he highly doubted it.

“You look rather tormented.” A voice said coolly from behind him and he spun around at the stranger’s voice and his brows furrowed together in confusion. It was his waiter from the dinner, still in his nice waiter uniform and grinning cheekily at him.

“Perhaps I am tormented.” He sniffed with a little raise of his eyebrow but he kept his eyes almost playful, at least he hoped they look playful. He did a quick once over of the lad, actually getting a real shot of him instead of one obscured by chairs or people. He was long and lean and had this crazy curly hair that looked like it would just take over his head at any moment.

“Oh yes the life of a rich heir. Woe is me.” The boy teased lightly though those green eyes that were cast in shadow from the lack of lighting in his little secluded corner had an almost sinister look to them as the boy stepped forward. “Harry. I don’t know if you remembered from that horrific tea time. It was rather cruel of you to leave me with your mum by the way. I avoided her for the rest of the hour.” Harry continued and Louis had to laugh at that.

“Sorry about my mum. She’s mainly the reason why I’m acting like my life is horrible. I guess I can’t talk though.” He said, finishing a little bitterly and leaning back against the railing. Harry joined beside him and leaned against the railing but shifting his body so the taller boy was facing him slightly.

“I wouldn’t know. Though I do have to say the small talk might be enough to end your life.” Harry gave him a little quirk of a smile and Louis had to chuckle.

“You’d be right about that. John Jacob Astor actually asked me if I preferred solids or stripes when it came to billiards. I wanted to either strangle him or strangle myself. I couldn’t decide which. Though murder doesn’t seem too popular with this crowd.” He smiled back and got a bark of laughter out of Harry who clapped his hand over his mouth, eyes still crinkled at the corners as he grinned underneath that hand. Louis felt a little thrill go through him. Could he be flirting with this waiter that he had just met? He always knew that he had never really felt a connection to any girl before, no matter how many his mother thrust at him but he did know that he found himself giving many men second looks. He was determined to keep that a secret though. Imagine the scandal in that!

“I like you Louis.” Harry said simply and Louis felt a little blush starting his cheeks.

“You do, do you?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow, thankful for the darkness as Harry leaned in closer. He leaned back on instinct as a sneaky little grin curled onto Harry’s face.

“I do. If you ever need a little break from that rich lifestyle of yours I would be happy to show you into the life of the lower class.” Harry said slowly in that deep voice that practically rumbled in his chest.

“I think I’d like that.” He nodded, biting his lip slightly.

“Tomorrow afternoon then.” Harry said, leaning back. “See you later Louis Tomlinson.” Harry called over his shoulder, leaving him a bit breathless in the suave boy’s wake. He couldn’t wait till tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just moving this from [tumblr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com) don't mind me ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of clique in this one. But it’s a cute one so don’t hurt me

_April 11th 2:00 pm, Just off the coast of Queenstown, Ireland_

Niall honestly had no idea how the necklace had found its way into his pocket. It wasn’t like he stole it. There was no physical way that he could have gotten it from the first class since the way to the upper deck was locked and it was highly unlikely that anyone from second class owned something of that magnitude. He had come to the conclusion that he had been the target of a master thief covering his tracks. Josh urged him not to turn it in since most of the officers, excluding Zayn of course, were very much unfriendly when it came to the second and third class passengers, especially Irish ones.

So he didn’t say anything, just kept the necklace hidden in his pack, deciding once they were actually in America that he would “happen upon” it and turn it in with no harm. So then why did he feel terrible about it?

He supposed it was because he was actually a nice person. He wasn’t mean or cruel or most certainly not a thief. He may be loud and brash and probably crude (especially when he was drunk) but he had never stolen anything in his life. He found it nagging in the back of his mind the whole day.

It had just been him and Josh at breakfast, Liam having gone up to help Cowell. It was a rather solemn breakfast, all the fun and excitement sort of washing away with the fact that if they were caught, all three of them could be going to jail once they docked. Liam joined them for lunch while the ship was docked in Queenstown. They all tried to keep the mood light, at least until they were finally on their way to New York. They had left the final port only 30 minutes ago and the mood settled. As long as they kept quiet Niall was sure that they wouldn’t be harmed.

“I wish we had brought a ball or something.” Josh sighed as he and Liam lounged against the bench with Niall lying on the ground, eyes closed against the sun, a slight bit of spray hitting him as the Titanic really started moving.

“Stop whining Josh.” Niall pursed his lips, moving his head to squint up at his friend and stuck out his tongue.

“At least I’m not the one moping around now. Think of the French girls Niall. Would they want some sullen man?” Josh teased and Niall closed his eyes smiling.

“Mmm Marie and Ameile.” He sighed and Liam laughed.

“I think you’re in love.” Liam cooed and Niall laughed as well.

“More like in lust.” Josh muttered and Niall blindly whacked him in the leg.

“Don’t be jealous Joshie. I’m sure there’s a girl out there for you too.” Niall squinted at him and Josh rolled his eyes.

“Yeah maybe in America. I heard they fancy accents and at least I have a British one instead of a nasty Irish one.” Josh smirked and Niall scoffed.

“An accent is an accent.” He shrugged sleepily and yawned a bit.

*

“Officer Yates!” Another officer called out and Zayn’s head whipped up from his post of dragging a trunk into one of the first class staterooms. His back was killing him and he just wished he had stolen a different uniform instead of an officer’s.

“Yes sir?” He stood up straight like he had seen all the other officers do.

“Officer Jones needs some help down on the second-class deck, just keeping the order. Finish this room and head down there.” The older, higher up officer ordered and Zayn gave a little nod of relief. This was good. None of the second-class really needed order unless they were drunk and rowdy but that was normally at night. He made quick time of the last room and made his way to the lower deck.

It was rather quiet on deck, most people just milling about, sunning themselves or watching the children play. He looked around for the other officer and spotted him leaning up against a wall, bored out of his mind. He smirked as he crossed the wooden deck.

“Officer Jones?” Zayn asked and the bored man looked up and nodded.

“Who are yeh?” The thick Scottish accent rolling off the man’s tongue.

“Officer Yates. I’m helping you keep order on the deck.” Zayn replied and the man scoffed, almost laughing.

“You picked at hard one then. As you can see.” The man said sarcastically, gesturing around the calm atmosphere of the second class deck. Zayn gave him a little tired smile and shrugged, joining him against the wall.

“Better than moving trunks for the first class.” Zayn muttered and the man gave him an actual smile that was nice against his grizzled appearance.

“You look tired Yates. Why don’t you just relax, those fellas over there seem to be trying to get your attention.” Jones said, pointing over at the same group of misfits he had befriended last night. Josh was waving lazily, Niall grinning and squinting against the sun and Liam. Well Liam seemed to be giving the cutest face ever and Zayn found himself sighing softly.

“Thanks mate.” Zayn nodded to Jones as he pushed off the way, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair as he did so. Liam’s face brightened when he began walking toward him.

“Hey Zayn! What brings you down here?” Liam asked, cocking his head slightly.

“I was assigned to ‘keep the peace’ though that seems entirely useless.” He shrugged and sat down next to Liam, barely fitting on the bench so that the two of them were pressed up next to each other. “So I get to hang out with you guys again.” Zayn gave them all a little side smile. He looked down at Niall who was sunning himself on the floor of the deck and seemed like a totally different person than the one he met yesterday. “You alright mate?” He nudged Niall with his foot who shifted at his touch.

“Yeh. Fine.” Niall said without opening his eyes. Zayn shrugged and turned to Liam.

“So how was the Cowell?” He smirked and Liam groaned.

“Terrible. Apparently the ship ‘moved too much’ and he didn’t sleep very well. I couldn’t very well tell him that ships moved and at least he didn’t have to deal with Josh’s snores.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Hey! I do not snore!” Josh protested

“Oh mate you so do.” Niall laughed, opening his blue eyes and arched his neck to look up at his friend, everyone else laugh along with the infectious laugh of the Irishman. Zayn looked back at Liam once again and just looked at him.

“Could I show you something?” Zayn asked and Liam turned to him both confused and slightly interested.

“Yeah I suppose.” Liam gave him a slow smile.

“Come with me.” Zayn took his wrist and began leading him away, giving a vauge excuse to the two other boys.

*

Liam allowed himself to be dragged by Zayn and he didn’t mind actually. He kinda liked it in fact. He liked Zayn. The boy was certainly attractive but he kept that thought to himself. People didn’t take too kindly to men liking other men. Plus Zayn was an officer and Liam was pretty sure he was not supposed to talk or flirt with the passengers. So then why did it seem that Zayn was flirting with him? Men did not usually drag others around. That was something you did to a girl you liked to get her alone. He himself had done that quite a few times though he didn’t exactly enjoy it. Women just never appealed to him.

Zayn suddenly stopped and dropped Liam’s hand to open the door to a cabin and flicked on the gas light. He ushered Liam inside with a little sneaky grin and Liam obliged. He looked around the room that was the exact same to his own cabin that he shared with Niall and Josh.

“What did you want to show me?” He asked, sitting on the bed and Zayn seemed suddenly…shy. It was quite different from the previous confident Zayn that he knew from before. It was really nice to see. Made him seem even more human, like he wasn’t this perfect human being.

“Hang on.” Zayn held up a finger in the universal sign to wait and he began digging around his side of the room and brought out something that he couldn’t quite place. When Zayn sat down across from him, that tight suit stretching even tighter across the broad chest, Liam tried to look away but he found he just couldn’t. “So this might sound kind of a weird request but could I draw you?” Zayn asked shyly and Liam’s eyebrows rose.

“You want to draw me?” He repeated and Zayn nodded, holding up what Liam now saw was a sketch pad. Liam reached out to take the sketchpad and flipped through the previous drawings and was stunned at the artistry in them. “Wow Zayn these are really, really good.” He murmured, his hand brushing over one drawing in particular of an older woman who wasn’t looking straight out of the drawing, instead turned to the side with a bright smile on her fact that lit her features.

“My mum. Before she died.” Zayn whispered and Liam looked up, shocked that Zayn would actually let out such a personal piece of information. Liam handed the sketchpad back to Zayn silently.

“Capture me as well as your mum.” He said with a little nod and Zayn’s face lit up.

“Okay. Just act natural then.” Zayn ordered and Liam shifted uncomfortably. How was he supposed to act naturally when someone was drawing you? He watched Zayn work for a bit after he was placed against the wall, his legs splayed out in front of him in the bed. After a while he drifted off, eyes closing and it wasn’t until he heard a soft “Liam” that he actually opened them again.

“I’m finished.” Zayn handed him the sketchpad and he took it and was shocked to say the least. Shocked because the likeness of him was amazing. It was him leaning up against the wall, neck arched back like when he was sleeping and his face looked so peaceful. It was beautiful, right down to his birthmark.

“This is…wow. Could I keep this?” Liam asked, looking up at Zayn who beamed proudly and nodded.

“You like it?” Zayn asked slowly.

“Are you kidding me?! This is like the best thing I’ve ever seen. Zayn you have some talent here. Why are you an officer? You could easily become an artist.” Liam exclaimed and Zayn shrugged, obviously uncomfortable by the praise.

“Artists don’t exactly put food on the table. I do what I have to do.” Zayn’s hazel eyes grew a bit clouded and Liam nodded because he understood that much. Zayn rose to his feet and held out a hand for Liam to take which he did and the other boy pulled him to his feet. “I should probably be heading back out there.” Zayn apologized and Liam nodded, following his lead, tucking the sketch into the inside pocket right over his heart.

_April 11th 4:00 pm, Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean_

Louis took in a deep breath as he finally got out of the cramped smoking lounge, feigning sickness. He couldn’t believe that he had gotten roped into joining John Jacob Astor who said he “needed to teach him the ways of men”. Really it was rowdy men promoting themselves trying to one up the other. It made him sick to be honest. Besides he was only half invested into the conversation. Really he was thinking about Harry and the promise that he would show him the world below the high tier of the rich.

He looked around on deck, and looked up at the clock that was hanging over the terrace that women were strolling up and down with men at their elbows and fans in their other hand. He wasn’t interested in those though. He was looking for a certain curly hair boy with enchanting green eyes that told him to wait for him at 4 when he came around this morning with the scones and coffee. Just a murmur of the lips and he was sold for the rest of the day, just imaging getting away from his mum and the frankly idiotic people that made up the first class.

His eyes brightened when he caught a glimpse of curly hair walking toward him and he grinned as Harry came into view.

“Hey.” He said simply and Harry looked up from his feet and he got a little grin that showed off those adorable dimples.

“Hello there.” Harry responded simply, motioning for him to follow and Louis obeyed. He took a quick look around but he was practically invisible. He was only a Tomlinson it seemed when he was with his mum and sisters. He may be the heir but he was apparently part of a set and on his own he could be his own person.

They walked along in silence, Louis unsure what to say and Harry not looking back as he made his way through a maze, Louis close on his feet. They finally made it to stairs and Harry stopped, giving him a mischievous grin.

“Oh the papers would find this so scandalous you know. Are you sure you want to do this? You might catch something.” Harry teased and Louis moved closer, copying what the boy did to him just the night before.

“Let them talk.”

*

When Harry thought about coming on the Titanic to serve people and steal things he didn’t exactly expect something like this to happen. Here he was leading one of the richest heirs in England down to the second class deck. And here he was finding the damn boy attractive and wanting to just press him up against a wall like he did back home to any boy in his ragtag group that he wanted to. But he couldn’t very well do that now could he? Louis was a gentleman and probably betrothed to some dimwit with no common sense. But then again Louis had seemed rather eager last night and today. He wouldn’t mind kissing the boy. He would have to gauge that later. Right now he was on a mission besides showing Louis around.

He had to get that necklace back.

He had panicked, he was a bit upset about that since he almost never panicked but this was also a small space, no matter how big it was deemed, and he couldn’t afford to get caught. Louis followed him closely down the stairs and he could almost feel the boy’s hot breath on the back of his neck and he almost had to close his eyes to get a hold on himself. He opened up the gate and let Louis through before closing it behind him and smirked at the boy who peered onto the deck where people were milling about, talking and joking, a group of musicians set up in the corner playing music. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the wonder in those bright blue eyes as Louis flicked the hair out of his eyes.

Harry dragged his eyes away from the frankly beautiful boy and scanned the deck where he landed on a familiar face. Zayn. He took Louis hand who jerked a bit at the sudden touch but relaxed and allowed himself to be dragged.

“I want you to meet a friend of mind.” Harry explained and Louis nodded. “Hey Zayn!” He said a bit overly happily and Zayn’s head whipped up from the group of friends around him. Zayns’ hazel eyes narrowed in a warning but he ignored that.

“Who’s this Zayn?” A brown haired boy sitting close to Zayn asked, looking up at Harry with bright brown eyes.

“This is Harry.” Zayn gritted his teeth.

“His best mate.” Harry added and felt Louis shifted next to him. “Oh and this is Louis Tomlinson. I’m showing him around.”

“Harry!” Louis exclaimed in shock and the group’s eyes widened in sync.

“Louis Tomlinson?!” The blonde one piped up and Harry instantly recognized him as the boy who had gotten the wrong stick when it came to his panicking. He flicked his eyes towards Zayn and a little smile curled onto his face. Leave it to Zayn to always befriend the right people.

“Yeah, you know the rich one? He wants to learn about the second class.” Harry shrugged. He looked over at Louis who was scowling at him, obviously unhappy that his identity had been revealed.

“Nice to meet you Louis! I’m Niall. And that’s Josh. And that one is Liam.” The Irish one grinned widely as Louis nodded to them all.

“We’ve already met.” Liam gave Louis a shy little smile.

“Oh yeah, Simon Cowell’s servant right?” Louis asked and Liam gave a little nod.

“Hey! I’ve got a splendid idea. What if you show Louis your cabin?” Harry cocked his head and Niall jumped up.

“Yeah! Louis can see our tiny humble abode.” Niall nodded and practically shoved Louis and Harry toward the cabin. The other three stayed behind because as Josh put it, “it would be too damn crowded”. Harry was happy about that. He didn’t need anyone else seeing him slip that necklace back into his pocket. Louis seemed happy that Niall was showing him around though so he hung back as they entered the room. He saw a tiny glint under a bundle of clothes and almost imperceptible to the eye, he snatched the necklace when both of the boy’s backs were turned and he stuffed it into his pocket.

“Wow this was really tiny.” Louis murmured as he exited and Harry gave him a little smirk.

“The luxuries of the second class mate.” He said a little distractedly. “Listen I have to get back to the dining room so you can either stay here with them or we could do this again tomorrow. I actually have the day off.” Harry shifted and Louis’s head popped up and he gave him a little nod.

“I’d like that.” Louis responded a little shyly. “I mean doing this again.” He added and Harry couldn’t help but smile. Louis was rather naïve that was for sure.

“Tomorrow at 11 then.” He nodded and Louis gave him his own little grin.

“11. See you at dinner then Harry.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe gawd the cuteness in this like seriously will hurt your heart. And knowing the ending is just too much. I maaay have possibly teared up a few times becasue I knew what was coming for these poor guys.

_April 12th 10:00 am, Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic_

Liam was glad that he didn’t have to deal with Cowell for very long. The man was a recluse and slept half the time. He wondered why he was even on the Titanic if he hardly came out of his room at all. Not that Liam minded though. That meant less work for him and from what he heard from a few of the other servants he had seen in the first class cabin hallways and on deck in the second class, he had it extremely easy. He had heard horror stories from some of the maids and manservants on the ship about their employed families and he was just glad that Cowell only threw punches every once in a while.

So after getting Cowell ready for breakfast (his first one to go to since the ship left) he had the rest of the day off until dinner when he would have to get him ready once again. It was nice just lazing about, something he hadn’t done for so long, at least since he became under the employment of Cowell. Plus he now had actual friends, Niall and Josh and Zayn of course. But he somehow got the sense that there might be something more lurking underneath with him and Zayn. After only two days he had already gotten rather close to the boy, at least as close as Zayn would allow. The boy was a mystery to him, not speaking about his past at all and though Liam found that a bit weird, he didn’t push him. He was just content to be around him, at least for however long this voyage actually lasted.

He knew he probably shouldn’t get in too deep. It was only a seven day voyage and he knew that after that he wouldn’t be seeing Zayn ever again. But he was a romantic. He fell in love too quickly and he was afraid that that’s exactly what he was doing right now. His hand lightly brushed over his heart, knowing that the drawing Zayn had done of him was tucked safely into his inside pocket.

“Liam.” Niall prompted him and he jumped a bit, a blush forming. Niall just gave him a little grin. “It’s your turn.”

“Oh sorry.” Liam looked down at his cards and frowned. “I fold.” He placed his hand on the table where he, Niall, Josh, and a few other passengers were seated around and he leaned back in his chair. Niall just pouted.

“You’re a terrible poker player.” Niall sniffed as he threw in a couple of chips causing the other people around him to groan.

“I know when to quit when I’m ahead. Or at least not in debt.” Liam said with a little shrug and Niall gave him a wink. He looked out onto the water and gave a little sigh of content. He had never been one for boats but this was very relaxing. There was a bit of a chill in the air but that was to be considered since it was still spring after all. His eyes traveled from the water and across the faces of the crowd. He had gotten familiar with quite a few faces. There were the old Romanian ladies who huddled around one another, knitting. There were the group of boys who would play fight like they were pirates and the few girls that played along as little mermaids or maidens in distress. It was a cozy scene and it brought a faint smile to his face. The people on this deck were so much more comfortable with their status than the rich. With the first class everything was a challenge. A battle over who had more assets, more credit to their name than the other. Here it was just simple and easy and he liked that.

He looked back at the card table, just mildly interested in what was happening. Niall was winning again and it was just him and another guy battling it out for who would choke first. He looked away again and his heart beat a little faster when he saw that now very familiar uniform crossing the deck. He tried to hide his stupid smile but it didn’t exactly work.

“Hey Liam.” Zayn greeted him as he looked over at the table. The other guys besides Niall and Josh stiffened.

“What are you doing over here?” One of them asked and Zayn’s eyes narrowed.

“Talking to my friend here.” The dark haired boy responded and the man sneered at Liam who shifted, uneasy under his gaze. “Come on Liam.” Zayn patted his shoulder and Liam obeyed, Niall nodded to him. Zayn just led him over to a secluded corner, taking off that hat once more so that Liam could get yet another glimpse of that messy black hair.

“Do you get that a lot?” He asked and Zayn looked at him as he ran his hand through his hair and just shrugged.

“More from the lower classes. But it’s okay. I get where they’re coming from. Most of the officers are total crap to them so why should I be any different?” Zayn smirked and Liam nodded as they just leaned over the railing.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you become an officer?” Liam turned a bit to look at Zayn who shifted uncomfortably. Zayn didn’t meet his gaze and instead looked off into the never ending horizon of water.

“It was a home I suppose.” Zayn said softly after a while and turned back to look at Liam with a little sad smile and Liam felt his heart clench in sadness. He just nodded and looked back to the sea silently; content to leave it at that.

_April 12th 11:20 pm, Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic_

Harry leaned languidly against the railing that was located at the very end of the first class deck. He was wearing normal clothes, just plain breeches and a loose tunic shirt that was tucked lazily into his pants. He was waiting for Louis to show, a bit excited to actually show him around. Which was strange since he never got excited about anything in his life. Louis was an enigma to him to be honest. He had never seen someone so entrapped by something so mediocre in his life. To Harry it was the first class the symbolized everything that was good. To Louis is seemed the lower classes were.

He was about to give up on Louis showing up, especially when the officers were starting to eye him a lot more often, when the feather haired boy snuck into his line of vision. Louis was keeping his head down as he made his way through the finely dressed gentlemen with ladies on their arm. He hurried over to where Harry was standing and gave him a cheery smile that Harry returned. Harry gave Louis a once over. He was actually wearing something similar to what he himself had on but it was obvious that they were of much finer material than his.

“Well don’t you just blend into the crowd.” Harry mused and Louis shrugged giving him a little grin.

“Figured I might not want to look as conspicuous as last time with my nice jacket. Sorry about being late by the way. Mum trapped me until I told her that some of the boys wanted to play poker. You should have seen her face when I said that. I think she thinks that I have no friends.” Louis babbled as Harry led them both down the stairs like last time.

“Do you?” Harry looked over his shoulder and Louis ducked his head.

“No…” Louis responded after a while. Harry just gave him a little startled look. “In my defense, mum always scares everyone away. Or they’re just sticking around for the money.” Louis added and Harry smirked. To be honest if he was in that situation he probably would have take advantage of Louis too. But then again he had the mindset of a thief.

“So I have to ask, why the interest in lower classes? It’s not that exciting you know.” Harry asked as he opened the gate for Louis to pass through and Louis shrugged.

“It’s so different than what I grew up with.”

“Terrible you mean.” Harry muttered and Louis shrugged.

“Depends on the way you look at it I suppose.” Louis responded simply and Harry was surprised and the insight the boy possessed. He looked away and out onto the deck where he saw the blonde Irish one from last night along with his friend. He caught just a slight glimpse of what looked like Zayn’s hair off to the side but he was with the boy he liked. He turned to Louis.

“What if I show you something most people never saw?” He asked and Louis’s eyes widened and he nodded happily.

_April 12th, 12:30 pm, Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic_

“So you girls are going to meet your families?” Niall asked, leaning against the railing as he talked to dear sweet Marie and the feisty Ameile.

“Oui.” Marie giggled and Ameile just rolled her eyes. Niall would consider her the Josh of their duo.

“Is there a lad waiting for you?” Niall waggled his eyebrows, leaning in closer towards Marie who began blushing.

“Oi! Niall quit harassing them!” He heard Josh call out and he flicked him off, getting another giggle out of Marie and an actual flirty smile out of Ameile.

“Am I harassing you?” Niall cooed a bit and Marie shook her head, smiling up at him.

“Ni! Get over here I need your help!” Josh hollered again and he sighed, hanging his head.

“Farewell sweet Marie. We will talk again I’m sure.” He said in a dramatic voice, kissing her hand making her blush and giggle again. He stomped over towards Josh who was actually looking a bit smug with himself. “What the hell? Couldn’t you see I was actually getting somewhere with Marie?” He whacked Josh upside the head and just laughed hard.

“The only way that was ever going to happen if you forced yourself upon her. Can’t you tell a virgin when you see one?” Josh smirked and Niall sighed, crouching down next to him.

“What do you even need help with?” He asked, looking over Josh’s shoulder.

“I need help writing this.” Josh said softly, a bit of embarrassment leaking through and Niall’s face broke out into a grin.

“Are you seriously writing a love note?” He teased and Josh rolled his eyes.

“It’s to Mary. I thought she might want something to remember me by.” Josh shrugged.

“What do you mean? You already took her virginity.” Niall chuckled. “Ow! Hey! Easy!” He held up his hands against the swings that Josh threw lightly, still laughing. “Lemmie see.” He said, taking the letter and skimming quickly. “Not bad. As an expert in love note making myself you have a good start. You need to throw in words that aren’t exactly love but sound like you love her. Compliment her eyes and compare them to something romantic like the lake down by the town.” Niall said, handing the note back to Josh.

He leaned back on the bench, putting his hands behind his head and sighed.

“When I get to American I’m going to snag me a lass. A real pretty one with bright eyes and one that can cook. And then I’m going to spoil her rotten once I make a name for myself.” He sighed again with a little smile on his face.

_April 12th 3:00 pm, Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic_

“This was fun.” Louis grinned at Harry who was trying on another giant hat and posed for him. Harry had led him down to the holding compartment where all the giant, frankly useless items were stored. He found golf clubs, several trunks of just artwork and paintings and then to top it all off an actual car. He guess it was a bit economical to actually bring over your own car but he found it utterly pointless since the people that probably owned this car could afford another one in America when they got there but that was just his opinion.

Currently he was lounging against a few of the stacked trunks, using another smaller trunk as a footstool when Harry sat down next to him, still wearing the ridiculous giant hat.

“Everything is fun with me.” Harry shrugged smugly and Louis rolled his eyes with a little smile. He leaned back, against the trunk again. Harry scooted a little closer to him and leaned his head against his shoulder and he froze. “This okay?” Harry asked softly and it took him a minute to actually respond with a little nod. Harry snuggled closer and Louis hesitantly wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist. To his own embarrassment, he had never actually been intimate with someone. It was frowned upon in the rich society, kissing before marriage or actual courtship. This was something completely new to him but he liked it. It felt nice and he kept getting that urge to close the distance between he and Harry’s mouths but he couldn’t do that. Just like he couldn’t hold Harry close. Because he wasn’t used to that. Though he was repulsed by some of the traditions and exercises of the upper class, it was ingrained in his head. He wanted so desperately to do all those things he had seen on the streets or read about in books but his body just didn’t seem to follow his heart.

His mind was whirling fast and he almost didn’t notice Harry shifting next to him. Suddenly those perfect pink lips were on his hand he froze again, unsure if this was actually happening. Before he could even register what had happened they were gone, Harry looking at him with concern in his eyes, something Louis had yet to see before.

“Erm…sorry.” Harry muttered. “Guess you aren’t like that.”

Louis shook his head and smashed his lips against Harry’s once more, his inexperience coming through and Harry almost chuckled against his lips and drew back.

“Easy Louis. Have you…have you not done this before?” Harry asked softly and Louis’s eyes widened, a bright blush blooming across his cheekbones.

“Yes!” He protested and Harry just gave him a raise of his eyebrow and Louis sighed. “No. I just never found any girl attractive and we…we don’t exactly do that in the upper class. We have to court girls first and I never courted a girl for more than like three weeks.” He groaned, closing his eyes.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Harry soothed and Louis opened one eye to look at him and saw Harry giving him a little smile. “Consider me your teacher.” Harry grinned and Louis opened both eyes and a shy smile curled onto his face.

“I’d like that.”

_April 12th 9:30 pm, Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic_

Zayn was actually surprised at how quickly he had fallen into the little group of misfits as he had taken to calling them. Here he was posing as an officer hanging out with a duo of a loud Irishman and a soft-spoken albeit crude Englishman and a manservant. And none of them had any idea that he actually snuck onboard, escaping the streets.

But they didn’t know about that and he planned on keeping it that way.

He and Liam had spent most of the day just talking, Niall and Josh interrupting for a bit but mostly it was just them. They had to take a break when Liam went to help his employer and he actually had to work for a bit. But now they were just leaning against the wall, looking out across the pitch black ocean that was only lit by the stars. It was peaceful and wonderful.

He had learned a lot about Liam. Like the fact that he was orphaned and had been lucky to get a job. Or the fact that he had a strange phobia of spoons and had a liking for chocolate. Or that he had always wanted to work as a musician but had to put that on hold to support himself.

Zayn found him completely wonderful and amazing and knew that he was in deep but he didn’t care. He almost wanted to tell Liam the truth but had kept his mouth shut because he was afraid that Liam wouldn’t like him anymore after he left out the biggest lie he had pulled off. So he kept quiet about that and the fact that he really, really wanted to kiss him. He was content to have the lad nodding off on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Liam?” He asked softly and got a sleepy “Mmm?” back. “We should probably move inside or something. It’s getting cold don’t you think?” He murmured and Liam sighed against his neck, breathing his hot breath on his neck making him shiver a bit.

“You’re warm though.” Liam said sleepily and Zayn’s heart tugged a bit.

“Just think of how warm that bed will feel then. Come on, Niall and Josh are already in your cabin.” Zayn said a bit forcefully this time, a part of him wanting to just stay here with Liam’s warm body next to him but he knew that he needed to get him to bed. Besides they had at least four days left. There was plenty of time to be together.

“Fine.” Liam huffed. “But I’m spending more time with you tomorrow.” He gave Zayn a little shy smile and a thrill went through him. He swallowed hard.

“Of course. We do have the rest of the trip you know.” Zayn winked and Liam laughed.

“But four days is too short.” Liam said softly, humor in his voice but sadness in his eyes and Zayn’s heartstrings pulled again.

“Well don’t think about that mate.” Zayn grinned at him and helped him to his feet. “Just think about tomorrow instead.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The ending. All 5,000 words of it. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. But be prepared and keep your tissues on hand if you’re susceptible to crying over fanfiction.

_April 13th 3:00 pm_

The day was lazy and Niall liked that. He wasn’t a very active guy to begin with, so he liked it when it was just simple and easy. He and Josh at breakfast, Liam joining them later of course followed by Zayn who had wormed his way into their little group. He was glad he had made other friends besides Josh, not that he didn’t expect to anyways. He was a talkative guy but he didn’t expect to get so close to Liam and even the slightly mysterious Zayn.

So here he was in the middle of the afternoon lying around yet again. He was bored with cards. He couldn’t exactly play football with no ball. He wrapped his jacket around him a bit tighter, his thin coat not really doing much against the slight chill in the air. He was from Ireland for heaven’s sake! Shouldn’t have had gotten used to the cold by now? Perhaps it was because had grown accustomed to the warmth from the sun but it was cloudy at the moment.

“Why is it so damn cold?” He muttered under his breath and Josh snickered.

“Oh come on mate it’s not that cold. Want to wrap up in my arms?” Josh cocked his head and opened his arms and Niall rolled his eyes.

“Funny.”

“Your loss. I’ve been told I’m quite toasty.” Josh shrugged and Niall stuck his tongue out at him.

“And you’re an idiot.”

_April 13th 5:00 pm_

Harry’s bright green eyes stared up at him and mischief, his lips plump and slightly bruised and Louis knew that he did that.

“You know in such a short amount of time you’ve gotten quite good.” Harry smirked at him and he whacked him lightly on the side.

“Shuddup.” He grinned.

_April 13th 7:00 pm_

The way Liam looked at him killed him. It was like a mix of coy and innocence and it was hot. Like seriously hot. He wanted so badly to kiss him and it was only a quick pinch of the underside of his wrist that stopped him from doing so.

“You alright there?” Liam gave him a little grin and Zayn nodded quickly at him.

“Yep fine!” He said, giving him a smile in the process. Liam just gave him a weird look and resumed his position of his head cradled on his shoulder and closed his eyes softly.

_April 13th 10:30 pm_

“Captain Smith sir, we have a message from another ship about an ice field.”

“Keep the same speed. Only wake me when something important comes in.”

“Yes sir.”

_April 14th 10:30 am_

Harry was stuck serving the brunch after the morning services. He saw Louis standing pin straight with his mum, collar high, hiding the love bites he had left the previous night and he gave a cheeky wink to him. Louis struggled to keep a straight face and quickly tore his gaze away from Harry which almost made him laugh until the head waiter gave him a look and he kept silent.

He knew that he and Louis were meeting up later so he didn’t really care that Louis couldn’t talk to him at the moment. He liked the boy, perhaps a bit more than he actually let on. Okay he liked him a lot. Louis was sweet and innocent and then there were times that the boy could give him so much sass it was like a total turn around. And it was hot. But he wasn’t going to have sex with him. Normally he would but for once Harry actually wasn’t interested in that.

Perhaps Louis would hire him as a servant when they got to America.

_April 14th 1:45 pm_

Zayn made his way along the outer walkway on the bridge and heard a few of the other officers pass him.

“More iceberg warnings yet the captain isn’t letting up. I hope he knows what he’s doing.” One said to the other who quickly agreed and Zayn narrowed his eyes. Icebergs? That sunk ships right? A shiver of slight fear went through him as he made his way back down to the second class deck.

He couldn’t swim.

_April 14th 6:00 pm_

“Is it just me or did it get really cold, really quickly?” Liam muttered, rubbing his arms up and down until Zayn wrapped around him close. He sighed and melted back into him as he felt that warm body against him and he smiled when Zayn kissed the top of his head. He wanted to do more but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t want to ruin anything with him and Zayn.

But he was pretty sure he was in love with this mysterious friend already.

_April 14th 10:00 pm_

Harry looked up at Louis who was just running his hands through his curly hair.

“Haz?” Louis asked softly and he jumped a bit at the nickname but then melted into a smile. Damn he was going soft for this rich boy.

“Yeah Lou?” He responded with his own nickname and got a little quirk of a smile out of the boy.

“I…I just want you to know that I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.” Louis said shyly, another cute blush growing across those beautiful cheekbones. He laced his fingers with Louis’s.

“Yeah. Me either.” He said truthfully and got a slow grin that stretched across the boy’s face.

_April 14th 11:40, The Initial Hit_

Niall jumped at the sudden lurch of the ship and his eyes narrowed. What the hell was that? He sat up in his bed.

“Guys?” He called out softly.

“Mmm whaaat Niall? For godssake go to sleep you cunt.” Josh groaned in an annoyed noise.

“No did you feel that?” He hissed and Liam grunted.

“I’m sure it was nothing Niall.” The brown haired boy said sleepily, rolling over in his tiny bunk.

But he didn’t think it was nothing. He has a bad feeling.

_April 14th 11:50_

Zayn sat up in bed quickly when he felt the jarring of the ship and instantly fear went through him again as he thought back to what he had heard the officers say and he jumped out of bed and threw on his uniform that was still too tight and jammed his hat on his head. He opened up his cabin to where the crew was sleeping and found the hallway full of officers who thought similar things to what was racing through his mind.

“Hey do you know what’s going on?” He asked one of the officers who walked by.

“I haven’t gotten orders yet.” The man shrugged, obviously not as shaken up as him. He wringed his hands together and made his way out of the hallway of cabins and out onto deck where he was met with a strange scene.

Ice was scattered along the deck and another jolt of fear went through him. Ice meant an iceberg.

But the Titanic was unsinkable right? There was no way that they would be going down tonight. He wouldn’t have to suddenly learn how to swim.

_April 15th 12:05 am_

Louis had felt the jolt of the ship and was awakened when one of his sisters whined from the other room. He sighed, getting up and going into their room.

“Louis! What was that?” Daisy asked, a bit of fear coming through her voice. He sat down on the side of her bed and she scrambled up to curl up in his lap, instantly putting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

“It was nothing Dais. Why aren’t you asleep yet pumpkin?” He asked and Daisy just clutched his night shirt.

“I had a bad dream.” She murmured and Louis pursed his lip.

“What was it?” He asked, stroking her hair softly.

“I had a dream of water and it was big and scary.” She whimpered a bit and he comforted her, whispering that it was going to be okay.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He put Daisy down on the bed and got up to answer the door. He found an officer standing outside.

“Yes?” He asked, a little confused

“We need everyone to report to the deck with their life vests. Dress warmly sir.” The officer nodded and Louis’s eyes narrowed then widened when he figured out what was going on.

“Are we taking in water?” He whispered in horror and the look on the man’s face said it all. He nodded solemnly and turned back to his room. He woke up his mum and sisters, the former peeved as to why the officers were playing.

“I’m not going out there.” His mum sniffed and Louis practically exploded.

“If you don’t get out there you will probably die.” He hissed and she just gave him a shocked look.

“Excuse me? This is obviously a joke.” She pursed her lips.

“Fine. I’m taking the girls out there then.” He gritted his teeth and turned to his sisters. “Everyone got their coats on? Okay good. Don’t forget your life vests.” He said as he ushered them out the door, taking a tiny hand of each of the twins in his as Lottie and Fizzy followed him out the door. He was trying his best not to show the utter panic and fear just lurking underneath his confident manor. Because he had to stay strong, at least for the girls.

_April 15th 12:15 am_

Zayn hurried down the hallway that he now knew so well. He rapped on the familiar door and Niall opened it quickly.

“What the hell is happening?!” Niall asked, his blue eyes slightly wild. Zayn peered in and saw Liam sitting up in the bed and Josh running a hand through his hair.

“We’re taking on water.” He said softly and watched as all the boy’s eyes widened.

“What?” Liam breathed and Zayn nodded.

“Get your coats on and your life vests and meet me on the deck.” He ordered, suddenly feeling like an actual officer instead of a phony one. He locked eyes with Liam for a moment and saw the panic and fear and them and that killed him more than anything. But he had to stay strong and save as many people as he could. So he did his duty that he hadn’t ever expected to do when he smuggled his way onto the ship.

_April 15th, 12:30 pm_

Harry had felt the jolt. And he heard the officers banging on doors, their voices just barely masking the fear they were feeling. He quickly grabbed his coat and shoved the necklace he had stolen in his pocket and headed out onto the deck, life vest in hand. There were only a few people milling about and he made his way to the first class deck, wearing his waiters uniform so that he could sort of fit in. He just knew that he had to find Louis. He had to find that stupid boy that had somehow stolen his heart in only a few days.

_April 15th 12:45pm_

Louis gripped his sister’s tightly. They had called for women and children and he knew better than waiting for letting his sisters go on that lifeboat. Though the people just laughing and having tea thought that this was all some big misunderstanding, he understood quite clearly. He knew that this ship was going to sink. He was always skeptical at the proclamation of “unsinkable”. No boat was unsinkable, no matter how well made.

He kissed each of the girls and hugged them tightly. He told Lottie to be strong for her sisters and to make sure that they weren’t cold. He told Fizzy to keep her chin up as those tears rolled down her cheeks. She just looked at him and gave him a determined nod, hugging him tightly. He knelt down in front of Daisy and Phoebe.

“Are you not coming with us Lou?” Daisy asked innocently, pouting slightly.

“No munchkin. Lottie is going to look after you okay? Can you be strong for your big brother and sisters?” He asked, his voice wavering slightly. Daisy nodded.

“But Louu. We aren’t a family without you!” Phoebe stuck out her bottom lip.

“I’ll be right behind you don’t worry sweetie. Now give me a hug.” He said, his voice almost breaking as he hugged them tight and led them to the life boat where Lottie helped them inside and sat them down next to her and Fizzy.

“I love you guys! Don’t forget that!” He called to them as the lifeboat was lowering and he saw the slight quiver in Lottie’s lips but her strong face. He waved to them and they waved back until it became too dim for him to see their faces anymore. He knew deep down that that would probably be the last time he ever saw them again and he sucked in a deep, shuddering breath to keep the tears off his face.

_April 15th 12:55 pm_

Liam had been scared, truly scared, only a few times in his life. The most significant he could think of was when his parents died leaving him an orphan alone in the world. But he wasn’t afraid that he was going to die. But this was something else. He knew that there was little hope for him in a mass of people for him to get a spot in the lifeboats, not with all the women and children still milling about. He looked around for Zayn and finally spotted him coming through the crowd.

“There’s not enough lifeboats. Not nearly enough.” Zayn muttered and his heartbeat fast. He had always liked to think that he was not afraid to die but that was just him fooling himself. He was human and humans feared death.

“We’re not going to make it are we?” He whispered back and Zayn looked at him. Suddenly he was wrapped up in a hug.

“We are going to make it Liam. I promise you.” Zayn whispered in his ear and he gripped the other boy’s shoulders tight, squeezing his eyes closed as he buried his face in the crook of his neck.

_April 15th 1:00 am_

Niall, Josh, Liam and Zayn had all made their way up to the deck where they were lowering lifeboats. Niall was almost shaking with fear but he didn’t say anything, just a panicked look in his eyes.

“Why aren’t they getting it?” He asked the group that was huddled around him.

“Because they don’t believe it’s real.” Josh deadpanned and Niall looked around at the first class who were just laughing and drinking in the lounge. He looked back out at the less fancy of the crowd and glimpsed Marie and Ameile. He made his way over to them.

“Neeill. Vhat is ‘appening?” Marie asked, her voice wavering slightly.

“You and Ameile need to get into the boat. Before they run out okay?” He said simply and Marie nodded, even Ameile not throwing up any protest. He helped her into the nearest lifeboat that was almost painfully empty.

“Thank you Neeill.” Marie said, kissing him lightly on the mouth and held her hand to his rough cheek. “You are a kind boy.” She said softly and Niall’s heart tightened.

“Goodbye Marie.” He said softly, a part of him knowing that he was going to die with this ship.

_April 15th 1:05 am_

Harry pushed his way through the crowd, eyes searching each of the faces, his mind just focused on finding Louis. He pushed the fact that the Titanic was sinking out of his head. He just needed to hold that precious boy. God he was such a sap. He had come on his ship to steal things and instead had something of his own stolen.

His heart.

He finally caught a glimpse of that feathered hair and pushed he way over to the blue eyed boy.

“Louis!” He called, raising his hand to get his attention as he slowly made his way through the crowd. Louis looked up and Harry saw how wrecked he was. He looked like he had been crying and he caught him wiping at his face. He finally got to him and wrapped him up in a big hug.

“They’re gone Harry.” Louis whispered into his neck. “I made sure they got on the first lifeboat. I’m never going to see them again.” He said, his chest stuttering as he tried to keep his tears back.

“Oh Lou.” Harry breathed, stroking his hair and holding him tight. “We’re going to make it out alright, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep. Don’t you dare.” Louis whispered fiercely into his neck and Harry’s heart squeezed.

“Okay I won’t. But we have each other and I’m going to fight along with you alright?” Harry whispered and Louis’s clutched his coat tightly in his hands.

_April 15th 1:15 am_

Zayn could feel the slight tilt in the boat towards the port side. He had given up trying to help the people get to the lifeboats. He wasn’t really an officer after all. He was just a poor boy from the streets. He didn’t deserve to help. So he kept by Liam, always making sure at least one part of him was touching the boy at all times. He needed Liam that was for sure. He had never needed anyone more.

He was sure that if he hadn’t had met Liam he would have died alone. He would have died without anyone to hold onto during those final moments that he knew were just waiting for him but he didn’t have to anymore. He had gotten so close to Liam in just a short amount of time and his only regret was not having enough time to stay with him.

Right now he wanted to spill his heart out to the boy and hold him close and kiss him and tell him all of his secrets.

“I’m not really an officer.” He whispered, not really thinking of what he was actually saying.

“What?” Liam turned to look at him, that wild panic just barely held back in his eyes as they both watched the lifeboats being lowered with barely any people in them.

“I’m not an officer.” He repeated and Liam’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I smuggled onboard this ship and stole a uniform so that I could get out of my pitiful life.” Zayn ducked his head, embarrassed. He expected Liam to get mad at him, leave him or something. But at least he would die knowing that Liam knew the truth.

“Well you’re the best damn officer I’ve seen.” Liam said and Zayn lifted his head, his spirit soaring in the middle of such a grim situation. “Even if you aren’t an actual one.” Liam added with a little smile and Zayn practically melted. He wrapped up Liam in a bone-crushing hug.

“I love you.” He whispered despite his brain screaming at him not to.

“I love you too.” Liam said back as they broke apart, both of them staring into each other’s eyes.

_April 15th 1:30 am_

There was a drastic lean to the starboard side and Niall could see the water rising rapidly. He had never expected when he won those tickets in that poker game that this was what was waiting in store for him. He thought of the life that he could have had in America. He thought of the family that he could have raised with a beautiful girl he met when he made it to the new land.

All of those things he would never have because he won those damn tickets. Now he was going to die without a girl. But he took comfort in knowing that he would die with his best friend and the two new friends he had made. And he took comfort in knowing that he had saved people. He had been helping women and children make it through the crowd to the boats. He watched their scared faces as they comforted their children and said goodbye to their husbands for the last time.

It was heartbreaking to say the least but at least they would live on while their husbands, the ever brave ones stayed behind because they were men. And men did not cower with fear. They stood strong for the weak and made sure to help them. So that’s what he did. He stood strong and after he couldn’t help anymore from the officers who were now pushing people back he headed back to the gathered group.

Josh clapped him on the back saying “You’ve done everything mate.”

He hoped he had at least.

_April 15th 1:45 am_

Louis held onto Harry as the ship dipped to the starboard side. The last of the lifeboats on the starboard side had been lowered and there were only a few left on the port side. There was panic now. Women and children were shoved forward, pulled away from their husbands violently and placed into the few remaining lifeboats. Neither he nor Harry made a move to take a spot, though even if they had they would be thrown back. He saw a wild eyed John Jacob Astor try to join his wife Madeline in the lifeboat but was forced from entry. He watched as the man who was known for being wishy washy finally stand tall and kiss his new wife goodbye like a gentleman.

A gentleman who was going to his death.

Louis knew he was going to die and he had a more calming ease about him now that he had come to terms with that fact. He had done his duty in getting his sisters to safety. He didn’t know about his mum but he didn’t consider her his problem. She could handle herself and if she wanted to get on a lifeboat she very well could but he knew the girls couldn’t. But he had done his brotherly duties and he could take peace in the fact that they would survive.

And then of course he had Harry by his side. He hadn’t known him for very long but the cheeky boy had wormed his way into his heart and stayed there. Louis had never been an over affectionate person, especially in public unless it came to his sisters of course. But he found himself clinging to Harry like he was the only thing holding him down on earth. And in a way he was.

A part of him just wanted to jump in the freezing ocean and get it over with and the other part of him wanted to just cling to Harry as long as possible. So he just stood there with Harry close to him and they waited for that moment when they would look at each other and take the dive.

Louis had dealt with freezing temperatures before. One time when he had to dive into their outdoor swimming pool in the middle of the winter when Daisy had slipped and fallen in. He was cold for almost a day after, even with all the blankets and warm liquid. But this was something else entirely. He could already see his breath and he knew that if there were icebergs in the water it would be a hell of a lot colder than that swimming pool.

“Are you scared?” He heard Harry ask him and he turned to look into those bright green eyes.

“Yes. But that’s to be expected.” A wry smile curled onto his lips and Harry squeezed his hand.

_April 15th 2:05 am_

Liam watched as the last lifeboat went off. He gripped Zayn’s hand tightly as the ship was getting steeper and steeper by the minute. Soon it would be vertical and he knew that they would have to jump soon.

“I want you to know that I’m glad I met you Zayn. Even if it was only for a few days you made me happy and no one has ever done that.” Liam turned to look into those hazel eyes.

“I feel the same way Liam.” Zayn responded and gripped his fingers tightly. He watched Zayn lean in for a kiss and he met him halfway, planting a soft one on those chilly, chapped lips. He could almost cry because it was exactly like he had imagined it. But after finally kissing Zayn he was about to be separated.

He wondered if they would meet in heaven or whatever laid beyond life.

_April 15th 2:17 am_

“This is it.” Harry said, holding onto Louis’s hand tightly as the water rose. “Whatever happens I want you—“ He started until Louis broke off their hand holding and gripped him with both hands on either side of his face and gave him a searing kiss that had they not been about to jump into the freezing cold water on a ship that was sinking fast, he would have probably would have lost his balance on wobbly knees. Louis broke apart leaving them both breathless, a frantic but longing look in the boy’s blue eyes.

“Thank you for showing me.” Louis whispered and it almost made Harry cry from the innocence and love in his voice.

“Anytime.” He said with a faint little smile and he took their hands again. And then they jumped into the swirling mass of water below.

_April 15th 2:18 am_

“Lads, I just want to say thank you for putting up with me through my nonsense. You guys have been amazing friends. Josh mate, I love you. And I’m sorry that this was the way we had to end it. Good run though eh?” Niall said, with his head held high.

Josh just gave him a torn expression and hugged him tightly. “It was a great run.” Josh whispered fiercely and Niall hugged him back, both of them just barely holding their footing as the boat began moving steeper and steeper.

“And I’m glad you met you two. Even if it was for just a little while I consider you both my mates.” Niall said after Josh released him and looked at Zayn and Liam.

“You too Niall.” Liam said quietly coming over to give him a hug followed by Zayn.

“Let’s go have the next big adventure then.” Niall said forcefully, as if he was trying to convince himself. So he took Josh’s hand and Liam took Zayn’s who gave him another light kiss on the lips and they jumped.

_April 15th 2:25 am_

Louis had lost feeling everywhere except the pins and needles in his feet and he was shivering all over. He and Harry were latched together by their hands as they bobbed up and down in the ocean, feet kicking in a circle motion to get away from the stern that had broken in half, the lights on the Titanic blinking out and it was dark except for the stars he had looked at the first time he had talked to Harry.

“L-l-look at the stars H-harry.” He croaked softly, his throat raw from the toll of the cold on his body. “Aren’t they b-b-beautiful? Just like you.” He smiled and looked back at Harry whose eyes were closed, delicate frost coating his eyelashes. “Harry?” He whispered, shaking the boy a bit but he knew.

“Sleep well.” He kissed the boy on the cheek as he felt himself become sleepy and sluggish.

_April 15th 2:27 am_

The screams and cries were dimming now. The bow of the boat was floating but sinking like the stern before it. Zayn knew the people around him were long gone. And he knew he wasn’t far behind with his body not responding as quickly as it normally did. He saw Niall and Josh floating, bobbing up and down; the only thing keeping them up was their life vests. He held on to Liam tightly, not wanting to lose him.

“I-I l-l-love you.” He whispered as he shivered and Liam’s eyes fluttered open, their previous brightness dulled.

“Me too.” Liam said so softly that it was almost too low to hear. Those eyelids fluttered closed and Zayn wasn’t far behind. But he would go out with a smile on his face and a warmth in his heart that not even the coldest waters could reach.

_April 17th 2:00 pm_

_The boat, Mackay-Bennett, scoured the sea for where the Titanic has supposedly capsized. They found it and the thousands of bodies and began pulling them out of the sea for burial back in America._

_They found two men wrapped together, one curly haired, the other with a nice suit and coat on. They laid them together on the ship after finding a very expensive necklace in the pocket of the curly haired one._

_They found another pairing this one in an officers uniform with jet black hair and another with a manservant’s uniform on. The only thing in either of their pockets was a drawing of the servant, found in the pocket over his heart with the signature “Zayn Malik” on the bottom._

_They found a blonde male floating close by to another shorter male with shaggy brown hair. Only a deck of playing cards was found in the blonde boy’s pocket along with the beginnings of a love note._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All times and dates were exact or as close to exact as possible with the sinking of the ship. I wanted to be accurate withjust how fast the ship sank and it really was extremely fast.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed it and as always you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
